Oftentimes objects present on roadways and on other paths taken by a vehicle are capable of puncturing tires of the vehicle. When a tire is punctured by such objects, the tire may lose the ability, in some cases suddenly and in other cases over an extended period of time, to maintain sufficient air pressure for operation of the tire. In either type of case, however, such air loss may result in a “flat tire,” a dangerous condition that may damage the vehicle and could result in a harmful situation for occupants of the vehicle. In racing applications, flat tires may force a competitor to spend extra time in “the pit” changing the tire. Having to change a tire however may jeopardize the competitor's chances of winning the race. In recreational applications, a flat tire may at the very least be time consuming.
Some approaches for maintaining operability of a compromised tire involve inserting other objects inside the tire. However, many conventional approaches are often also designed as a temporary solution that enables a vehicle with a compromised tire to travel to a location where the tire can be fixed and where air pressure can be restored. Relying on conventional approaches to maintain operability of the tire under typical use of the vehicle for extended periods of time, therefore, may be undesirable.